NextGen NinTablet
[[Nextablet|'The Next Generation']] The NextGen NinTablet, often shortened to just NinTablet, is a tablet game system by Nintendo and NextGen Solo. It is NextGen Solo's first take on the rapidly growing tablet market, and is very intuitive. The latest version (Shift) brings many new improvements to the handheld. In January 2012, the Nextablet was introduced, and the NextGen NinTablet has been discontinued. Specs (NinTablet O/Pro/Shift) Processor: Nvidia Tegra/same/Nvidia Tegra dual-core Processor Speed: 1 GHz/same/1.5 GHz Graphics Card: Nintendo 100x/same/SHiFT 1Kx Memory: 500 MB flash/same/16 GB flash OS: Nintendo Tapdesk/same/SHiFT OS External Media: SD & SDHC Card Reader/same/none Display: 1280 x 720 HD (all 3 same) Weight: 1.5 pounds/1.3 pounds/.7 pounds Display Size: 9.5" diagonally/same/7" diagonally Editions There are three NinTablet models currently available. The original NinTablet, now marketed as the NinTablet O, is the basic version, and has the original specs, as shown above. It supports the Tapdesk 1.0 and 1.1 (Limited only) operating systems. The next model, the NinTablet Pro, is the final model made in the NinTablet O style. It has two cameras, more buttons, better speakers, can store two discs in the dual-disc tray, and is slightly lighter than the NinTablet O. It supports Tapdesk 1.0 and 1.1, as well as SHiFT LiMiTED, a limited version of the SHiFT OS. The latest model, the NinTablet Shift, has a design that is drastically different from the O style. The Shift is smaller than the O and the Pro, it is faster, now supporting a dual-core Tegra chip, the graphics look better and can be displayed in 3D using the SHiFT 1Kx graphics card, can run all the NinTablet operating systems, has no external media slots (can use wireless streaming from other devices), still has a 720p native HD display, but a 7" screen, making the 720p look sharper. The Shift drops dual-disc storing, but is the first NinTablet to support the new SHiFT ONLiNE service, which can extract data from NinTablet and Gamecube discs and store it in the cloud, online, and can stream it back anywhere over Wi-Fi for play, eliminating the need to carry discs abroad. However, due to the limited memory onboard the NinTablet Shift, downloading a full game to the system itself is not possible. The NinTablet.png|The NinTablet original, running on Tapdesk 1.0. Nintendo NinTablet Pro.png|The NinTablet Pro, running on Tapdesk 1.1. nintablet shift.png|The NinTablet Shift, running it's titular SHiFT OS. nintablet shift back.png|The back of the Shift. SHiFT OS SHiFT OS is the operating system installed on a standard NinTablet Shift handheld. The SHiFT OS is the successor of the original NinTablet OS, which is Tapdesk. SHiFT OS debuted as the titular OS for the newest NinTablet model, the Shift. SHiFT OS includes all of the scattered icons in Tapdesk (besides the "Game" tile/icon) into the Apps menu. Another feature, it also includes a Personalization app to change the background and bottom bar color. Also, it supports OS changing, which means that you can import Tapdesk over it (if using a NinTablet Shift), or a third-party OS built for the NinTablet, approved by Nintendo. SHiFT ONLiNE and The Stores SHiFT ONLiNE is the brand-new service for NinTablet Shift owners. With it, you can create a user account, register your games, and then take advantage of the ability to play online. Also, you can download apps from the Store, receive wireless streaming of music and video from external devices, and as mentioned earlier, store actual disc game data in the cloud associated with your account, then stream it back wirelessly and play without the disc. You must enter your user password, however, to begin the streaming, and any saves you create while playing will be seperate from the disc until, if you wish to, it is burned over the original disc save. The Nintendo Store is the store program used to wirelessly download cool programs and even small games for a Tapdesk-running NinTablet. For a NinTablet running SHiFT, SHiFT ONLiNE has its own store, which has all the programs that are in the Nintendo Store, plus new, SHiFT OS-only games and apps (programs). Also, both stores offer all 3 operating systems (Tapdesk 1.0, Tapdesk 1.1, and SHiFT OS) for free download. Case Template NinTablet Case Template New.png|The new case template. NinTablet Case Template New (Player's Choice).png|When a game becomes popular, it can be rebranded as a Player's Choice title. Games The NinTablet supports NinTablet discs as well as GameCube discs, due to their identical disc sizes. The NinTablet can also upgrade Gamecube discs to HD quality. Here are the current games for the NinTablet (add yours below): Sixty Four's Puzzler 2 Text Logo.png|link=Sixty Four's Puzzler 2 Sixty Four's Adventure 2 Text Logo.png|link=Sixty Four's Adventure 2: The Insane Void Sin títuloñoñoñoñoñ.png|No page for this game; make one! *Purple and Green *Mega Man I *Super Mario Super Dodgeball Trivia *It is consideration that the system should now be called the Nintendo SHiFT, due to the newest model's name and the SHiFT-branded features it brings. Category:Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:NextGen Solo Consoles